


Madoka Drabbles

by HappyPanda_was_taken



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, depressed medukis, spoilers for rebellion, spoilers for the whole show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPanda_was_taken/pseuds/HappyPanda_was_taken
Summary: These are too short and I wrote them like a year ago please don't look at them
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka & Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Oktavia von Seckendorff/Ophelia the Wǔdàn Witch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. One Timeline (Sayaka and Kyouko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline with insane Mami.

All Kyouko simply wanted was a friend.

Would Sayaka comply with this? Absolutely not.

Maybe in another life, they could have been friends.

Kyouko had taken a liking to the girl, so why?

Why’d she become a witch?

‘ _I was stupid… So stupid _,’ Kyouko remembered the girl’s words as she died at the hands of an insane Tomoe Mami.__


	2. And I’m Home (Sayaka x Kyoko/Oktavia von Seckendorff x Ophelia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka and Kyouko drown.

Sayaka’s falling deeper, deeper into depression.

In attempts to help herself swim, Sayaka turns into a mermaid. A monster.

Despite being a mermaid, she’s still drowning.

Kyouko dives in to save her, even with the candle resting atop her head.

A candle with a lit flame.

A candle with a lit flame, her soul's flame, put out quickly, as her attempts to save the mermaid are all in vain.

Drowning, drowning, drowning.


	3. Mine (Devil Homura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homura is selfish.

Rip a piece from the goddess.

A small piece.

Nothing wrong with a small piece, right? The magical girls still have their Law of Cycles, and Homura has the human part of Kaname Madoka.

Homura understands why the magical girls are upset.

But.

Kaname Madoka is hers now.

And no one can take her away.


	4. The Devil (Devil Homura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homura turns into the devil.

Open the door.

I’m right here.

_Please _.__

__Madoka._ _

__Listen to me._ _

__Or I might fall into despair._ _

__Perhaps I already have._ _

__What’s this feeling?_ _

__This feeling, or perhaps the absence of feeling, is what it is._ _

__Like a black hole._ _

__Stealing everything._ _

__Stealing all my feeling away from me._ _

__No, don’t come for me._ _

__Or._ _

___Or _...__ _ _

____Maybe I’ll come for you._ _ _ _


	5. A Small Candle Flame of Hope (Sayaka x Kyouko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That One Scene In Rebellion.

Kyouko grabs Sayaka’s hand.

“Are you telling me, that dream I had, where you died… That was reality, and this is the dream?” Her voice sounded sad. Mami and Madoka were fighting off Homura’s familiars in the distance. Sayaka reached over and squeezed Kyouko’s hand.

Sayaka sighed. “You know, when I died, I thought I had no regrets. But, I came back. I took on this mission because I really did have one thing I regretted.” Kyouko turned around to look at her.

Sayaka smiles. “I missed you. I wanted to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I wrote these a while ago, and since then, my writing skills have improved approximately -15%.
> 
> Also uh how we feelin about Magia Record coming out soon

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this I told you not to (thank you)


End file.
